


Breakfast's Ready!

by AmadeusRex



Series: Present/G Gummis [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cooking, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Post-Canon, Wayfinder Trio (Kingdom Hearts), post-kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmadeusRex/pseuds/AmadeusRex
Summary: A restful sleep, a warm wake-up, and a hot breakfast.It's good to be home.Requested byMoe!
Relationships: Aqua & Terra & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Present/G Gummis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150334
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Breakfast's Ready!

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [Moe (@terraswill on Twitter)](https://twitter.com/terraswill), whose prompt was "domestic" with the Wayfinder Trio!

“Aqua, Terra says breakfast’s ready!”

Aqua opens her eyes as Ven gives her arm a shake. He’s smiling down at her, eyes sparkling with his endless energy. She sits up and puts her hand on his head.

“Good morning, Ven.” She smiles, eyes still half-closed, until she’s jolted properly awake by a tight hug.

“Good morning, Aqua!”

She laughs. Ven hasn’t changed at all, and she takes comfort in that fact. She takes his hand, and they walk downstairs together, Chirithy padding along behind them. When they turn the corner into the kitchen, Terra’s at the stove, apron on, moving bacon around a pan. He looks up and gives them a smile.

“Morning, Aqua! Just in time for breakfast.” He sets a plate in front of her as she takes a seat at the table. Bacon, eggs, and pancakes. Nothing fancy, but everything comforting. She takes a bite, and it’s perfect. Sure, the bacon might be a little burnt, and the pancakes a little undercooked, but it tastes like home, and it’s made with love.

Aqua smiles to herself. Her heart swells as she watches Terra scold Ven for picking pancakes out of the pan with his bare hands, and she knows that this is home.


End file.
